


Snow night

by Aqua111



Category: Neopets
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Night Stands, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: In a cold night on Terror Mountain Tandrak wanders around outside, lost in thoughts about their recent friendly match, when he meets a certain thief.





	Snow night

It was just the beginning of the Month of Gathering, normally still a very warm and sunny time but not for the region of Terror Mountain. There it always was freezing cold, not to speak of the regular snow storms.

Tandrak Shaye was walking through the bitter cold but calm night. Their winners' party already had ended some time ago but he still didn't feel tired enough to go back to the quarters. He loved those moments of silence around him when he could review the past game all on his own. It had been their first friendly match after the Altador Cup had ended and also their first match without Mungo. That Skeith was always known for his hands - the best hands in business as people used to say. Not even the other ace goalkeeper Garven Hale from Krawk Island could top him although Tandrak had to admit that Hale could be a beast as well when it came to keeping. But then there was this accident with the Fire Yooyu. A little hole in one of his gloves was enough to burn him badly. They said that it might never completely heal anymore. Finding a replacement for him was hard. Tandrak had doubted that they would do so great in their first match with their new goalie Reshar. That guy was good but not as great as Mungo, or Hale. Moreover the faster their training matches were the more likely he tended to fail. But Layton blamed it on his lack of experience and still wanted to give him a chance. He was right. In their first real match against Terror Mountain it was like they had found a second Mungo.

A cold breeze was coming from the mountains and made Tandrak shiver. Maybe he should continue his review in the quarters. Reshar who he shared a room with might already be asleep so he had enough silence in their room as well. He just had started his way back when something made him stop. He stood still and listened. There was nothing to hear or to see but he still had a strange feeling. He closed his eyes. Every nerve and every muscle was tense. And then he quickly turned around, reached out a hand and caught hold of someone's wrist. For a split second the cloaked blue Gelert in front of him showed surprise but then he covered it with a smirk.

"Hey, you're fast, little one."

Little one? Tandrak was neither smaller nor much younger than him.

"What were you trying to do? You look like some kind of thief to me."

"What if yes?"

"Well, didn't you know that stealing was a crime, even in Happy Valley? You could be in a lot of trouble now."

"Or not. I'd just say I mistook you for someone and wanted to slap your ass. That's not forbidden."

Tandrak blinked at him in confusion. The other guy had said this tit-for-tat response without even thinking for a split second. Either he already had had this kind of conversation often or he was pretty quick-witted.

"And now would you mind and release my wrist or should I kiss you on the open street?"

The Darigan Gelert really loosened his grip, more in surprise than in fear of that threatened kiss.

"Thanks." He rubbed his wrist then looked at Tandrak again. "You're pretty good - nearly as good as if you were part of my guild. How did you even notice me?"

"I don't know. Must still be the instincts. You can't steal from an ex-thief and get away that easily."

"So my feelings didn't betray me. You really were one of us once even if not in my guild."

"I didn't even know a guild existed. Just did it to survive and now I'm out of it."

"But those instincts will never die once you have trained them. You interest me. What's your name?"

Tandrak thought about it for a few seconds. It was good for a change to stay incognito for a while. All those fans were slowly making him crazy. If he really wanted to stay a Yooyuball player for more than a year he still would have to get used to it. But then again this guy didn't look as if he was too interested in Yooyuball, maybe never even heard of it or the players.

"Tandrak Shaye", he finally said.

"Kanrik", the other Gelert introduced himself. "You hesitated. Also something I could like on you, little one. Never trust anyone too fast." A crooked smile. "I think you wanted to go home or wherever but I bet with you that I will see your ass in my guild this very night."

"Well, after I'm out of it I bet that never will happen. What's the stake?"

"I'll think about it once you came to my guild quarters."

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"Can you remember what I said about your thievish instincts earlier? They can never die but they can be less active sometimes." Kanrik took a few steps back and held up a small money bag that looked awfully familiar. "I think you won't get far without that."

He quickly turned around and ran.

"What the... hey, give that back!"

He could have let him take the money. It wasn't that this was all he owned or that he couldn't earn more. He also could have let him take it for now and search for a police station the next day. But somehow he felt as if he needed that hunt.

The thief had now left the village, climbed over some icy boulders and into the Ice Caves. Tandrak was still close behind him. This was nothing like running over a Yooyuball field - it more reminded him of his childhood when he had to flee from the guards. Back then it was no fun because he always had been so close to being caught or even to death. But now it was different. He could stop whenever he wanted to, whenever something was too risky for him.

Kanrik might have known the Caves better than Tandrak but the Darigan still had a slight benefit when it came to wide gaps or other obstacles in their way. While the thief had to jump or climb Tandrak just could fly. He didn't use his wings too often though, only when the gap between him and Kanrik got too wide, but else he wanted this to be a fair hunt.

Kanrik reached an ice path and slid down. At the end there was a big gorge and he had to jump. Tandrak saw that his jump wasn't far enough and he was barely able to hold on at the edge of the other side. For a second he thought of catching him in case he fell but then Kanrik found enough grip to pull him up. Watching the blue Gelert fight distracted Tandrak and he nearly forgot that he was still flying as well as he didn't look where he was flying to which caused him to crash-land in a snowdrift. He just could shake off the snow in time to see that the thief was climbing into another smaller tunnel.

Tandrak was gliding down another slide and then he landed in a big cavern hall. There was no ice or snow in there. A fire was burning in the middle and several small tunnels were leading away from it. Some of them had doors. It looked like someone had made an apartment building inside a cave. No one was to be seen or heard. Then a door opened and Tandrak was dragged inside.

"See, I told you that your ass would show up in here this night", he heard Kanrik's voice in the darkness, "My people are still out and at work but it's still dangerous for you to stand around outside. You can never tell when they might come back and if they do they will obviously notice that you aren't one of us. Moreover you don't have the right clothes to count as a beggar or another thief. They would see you're somewhat wealthy which is even more life threatening for you. So either you'll stay by my side when we go out so they'll see you belong to me and aren't allowed to attack or you'll stay in my room the whole time until they have returned and decided to go to sleep."

"So that means if I don't want you to tell them I'm a thief as well I'll be trapped in your room for the next few hours?" Tandrak asked. He wasn't afraid of that thought - so far Kanrik hadn't given him any reason to mistrust him - he was just a bit annoyed of the fact that he had to sit around and wait in an unknown room maybe for the rest of the night.

Kanrik had searched and found some lighters and now burning candles were standing on ledges at the wall and filling the room with a dim light. It looked very spartan, rather made for someone who spent his whole life outside and only used his room to have a shelter if he needed some sleep. A bed, a wardrobe, a table, a chair, nothing else.

"I don't have to go out when they are returning", Kanrik said, "They know that I sometimes don't come out to drink with them and just stay in my room. Especially when I have some ladies with me. Or even guys. So don't worry, you won't stay all alone the whole night. And for now... take off your clothes."

"W-what?", Tandrak sputtered. He already had heard a lot of strange things from Kanrik but this was taking it too far.

"Don't behave like a frightened puppy. We both slid through a lot of snow and it's not very healthy to stay in wet clothes for the next few hours." He already had taken his cloak off and was also half out of his shirt. "Besides we're both males so nothing to see we haven't already seen before."

And that coming from the guy who just had announced he was known for messing about with other guys as well...

The Darigan Gelert just sighed and shrugged it off. He already had heard voices from outside so he couldn't get away that easily anymore and he also didn't want that uncomfortable feeling of wet clothes for the rest of the night beside it was pretty warm in Kanrik's room, might it be because of the warming snow cover around the caves or his late parcours training. At least he could do without his shirt. Standing in front of someone he just had made acquaintance with only in his underwear would have been a bit strange but walking around bare-chested was still okay.

A whistle from behind. "Nice muscles."

"Well, playing Yooyuball isn't an office job, you know."

"I know. And I like it", Kanrik whispered right into his ear.

Tandrak quickly turned around. This time the other Gelert had come closer completely unnoticed.

"Gosh, never do that again."

"What, don't say your instincts have slept in again. I just wanted to take a closer look at you." He reached out a hand; let his fingers run over Tandrak's chest down to his abdomen. "This body needs a very close look or maybe even more."

For a few seconds he stood like stunned then the Darigan Gelert backed away a step. "Hey, I'm not one of your bitches." But he was neither angry nor frightened. This touch had just felt too good, more pleasant than Tandrak wanted to admit.

"You don't have to be. I'm also fine with the guys." He smirked. "I see, you're not an easy catch but I'm confident you will have given in before the night is even half over."

"You have an unfair advance. I can't go anywhere with all your people outside."

"It makes it a bit easier but that's no real advance. I'm not a rapist so if you stay with your no I would just have to give up and leave you alone."

He went back to his bed and started to take off his trousers as well. Tandrak turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Why did he have to do that in his clear sight? And why did he have so many problems with it? He shared dressing rooms with other guys and never had felt so strange. But then again none of his team mates ever had turned him on.

"Am I really looking that bad that you have to close your eyes?"

Another time Kanrik was whispering right into his ears but this time Tandrak had heard him coming and it didn't startle him. But still it sent shivers down his spine.

"N-no, it's just ... I mean..." He hated himself for stuttering. At least his red fur could hide the blush that burned even hotter on his face when he felt the thief's hands wandering over his back and shoulders.

"Ease, little one. I told you, I wouldn't do anything if you don't like it. So should I stop?"

Tandrak had shaken his head before he had even thought about it. It was still feeling so strange but the same time he also didn't want him to stop, somehow even wanted him to go further.

Had he accidentally spoken it out loud? Because now he was pushed those few steps over to the bed, gently but still firmly. He fell back on the bed. Kanrik landed on top of him and sealed Tandrak's lips with his own. First the Darigan was stunned but then he melted into the kiss. He sparted his lips, allowed Kanrik's tongue to enter the dark caverns of his mouth. After a while Kanrik slowly moved away from Tandrak, both guys panting into each others mouths.

"Those are just disturbing, so let's get rid of them", Kanrik said and slipped down Tandrak's pants as well as his own before he went down again and kissed Tandrak's neck. The Darigan slightly moaned and pulled the other even closer, now started to explore Kanrik's body too. He was muscular as well though not as much as Tandrak. His muscles rather were made for endurance while Tandrak's had to prove both strength and endurance in a game. He ran one hand up along Kanrik's spine then kissed and sucked his lips again. The blue Gelert's hand slid downwards wrapping around the others length. Tandrak moaned, thrusting forward.

"You like this?", Kanrik asked chuckling and let his thumb stroke the underside.

"Yeah. Kanrik, I need you ... more of you...", Tandrak brought out.

Their eyes met and Kanrik knew what he meant.

"Have you ever done this before?"

The Darigan shook his head no.

"Oh, looks like I have some kind of virgin here", the blue Gelert said with a grin. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I was the one on top then. Okay, relax. As before I will stop if you feel uneasy."

He was searching for the small bottle of lubricant then gently parted Tandrak's legs, put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and touched the Darigan's entrance. Tandrak shivered slightly at the cold wet feeling and winced lightly at the short pain he felt when Kanrik slipped in a single digit but it soon was gone and replaced by pleasure. The thief took his time to prep Tandrak and during the whole process the Darigan felt as if he was slowly tortured with a mix of pleasure and slight pain.

"C'mon, I don't ... know how much longer...", he moaned.

"Ease, I don't want to hurt you more than necessary."

Finally Kanrik removed his fingers and applied lube to his hard length before he placed his tip at Tandrak's entrance.

"Ready?"

Since a long time, Tandrak wanted to answer but just could nod. Kanrik slightly nodded as well and pressed his tip into Tandrak's dark depths. The Darigan winced slightly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just ... strange."

Kanrik continued and slipped into Tandrak with ease. Before long he was in all the way to the hilt and slowly pulled back. Tandrak gasped lightly when a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. After a few more gentle glides in and out Kanrik began to thrust harder and faster. He bent forward, propped up his elbows. The Darigan let out a cry. Kanrik burning him from the inside and now also the other's belly rubbing over his oversensitive flesh, it was too much for him. He came - his cry he damped by biting Kanrik's shoulder. The contractions of Tandrak's orgasm and the sudden pain also pushed Kanrik over the edge.

For a few seconds they were just lying there, panting heavily, unable to move.

"Oh my god...", Tandrak finally brought out.

"Amen", was Kanrik's immediate response. He rolled off the Darigan. "Would you mind if I take a quick nap now?"

"No, could need one myself", he just could mumble before he felt that he was drifting into sleep.

When he woke up a while later Kanrik already was up. He came through a small door that had been hidden before because it had the same colour and structure as the rest of the cave wall.

"If you need a shower as well you'll find a bathroom in here", he said and made a gesture to the room he had just left." Then he looked to his room door and listened. "Sounds like the party is over. Not too long anymore and you can get out again."

"You have a shower in here?"

"Yeah, we also would have electric lights but I think it looks better with a lot of candles."

Tandrak went into the bathroom as well. After he had been under the shower for a few minutes he heard the door being opened.

"Just in case, I'm not playing voyeur", Kanrik said, "Unless you tell me to. Besides you have a shower curtain in front of you. I'm just going to the bathroom cabinet and then I'm out again."

"Fuck it, we slept with each other and now you think I'd be afraid of you seeing me naked?" the Darigan chuckled.

"Well, some people don't like to be stared at while they are under the shower."

"Hm, that's right, I don't like being stared at but I have no problems when you're in the same cabin as me."

He shoved the curtain aside a bit and pulled Kanrik in. The blue Gelert still was just wearing a towel around his waist.

"It's a bit lonely in here", Tandrak said with a crooked smile and pressed his lips on Kanrik's then wandered down his jaw to his neck and there started to kiss and suck the flesh underneath the fur. Kanrik moaned and pressed his pelvis against Tandrak's.

"Fuck, Tandrak, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, and I also know that we have just one night and then might never see each other again so I want to get the most out of it."

He untied the towel around the thief's waist and threw it out of the shower cabin. Then he pressed the other against the wall and attacked his mouth again. Their hands tried to explore as much as possible of the other's body. The water that was trickling over their bodies they already didn't feel anymore.

"Oh dammit, Shaye, I want more", Kanrik brought out.

"But this time … can we do it the other way round?"

"Whatever rocks your boat. Have experience in both."

He got out of the shower and took the lube out of the bathroom cabinet – the reason why he even went in at first place – and handed it Tandrak.

"Okay, bend forward a bit."

Kanrik shivered at the cold and wet feeling when Tandrak touched him.

"First finger, relax."

Another shiver went through the blue Gelert's body and he moaned.

"More please … Shaye …"

"Yeah ... finger number two…"

Kanrik was shaking so much that he would have fallen if Tandrak hadn't held him.

"Hey, easy. Kneel down."

Carefully the Darigan continued to prep Kanrik when the latter was kneeling in front of him propped up on his arms.

"Oh come on Shaye … I need you now…"

"Me too … but … say if I hurt you."

The thief gave out a cry when Tandrak slowly pushed into him, more in pleasure than in pain.

"God … harder … can't hold back much … longer…"

The Darigan sped up his rhythm, started to thrust harder and faster, began to lose himself to the pleasure building inside of his body. Instinctively he reached forward a hand and wrapped his fingers around Kanrik's erection. That double stimulation was the final straw. Kanrik cried out, his body reared up. Nearly the same time Tandrak's body stiffened. He dug his fingers into Kanrik's sides and let out a loud groan.

When it was over he broke down on the blue Gelert's back. Kanrik's thighs gave in and while he was lying exhausted on the floor of the shower, Tandrak glided off his body. After some time that felt like eternity they were finally able to realise the world around them again. Slowly they sat up and leant against the wall.

"Ngh... but that was it", Tandrak finally brought out. "If I took one more swing I bet I wouldn't be able to move a single muscle anymore and I still have to get back before my team mates find out one of them is missing."

"Too bad", Kanrik said with a slight grin, "I still wanted to find out if too much sex can really kill you. Oh well…" He stood up. "I knew that I had just a few hours with you anyways."

The two got out of the shower and got dressed again. In the meantime their clothes had dried up.

The thief accompanied Tandrak through the meanwhile silent and empty hall out to the coldness of the Ice Caves.

"Guess you'll find your way back from here on your own. Today I'm not in the right shape for another parcours anymore."

"Sure." The Darigan slightly spread his wings. "I just wanted to thank you for that night. Else I might just have thought about our game a bit more and then had to listen to the snoring of one of my team mates."

Kanrik smirked. "You're welcome. But remember to pay me another visit if you will ever be in Terror Mountain again. I still have to test how much sex within a short amount of time could kill you and so far you're the only candidate who proved himself worthy."

Tandrak slightly smiled as well. "Will try to think about it the next time. Farewell, for now."

He fully spread his wings, jumped off the boulders in front of the guild entrance and flew into the night.


End file.
